


Legality

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Sold For Parts [5]
Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Jeet exploits some legal loopholes for Scab.





	Legality

“This is for you. Don’t lose any of it.” Jeet chucked a manila envelope at Scab’s head and stalked out of the room, leaving Scab alone and confused in the kitchen where he was making dinner.

Wheeling himself over to the dining table, he dumped the contents out and sorted through them. A driver’s license bounced a few times and he caught it before it slid off the table. Stunned he put it to the side, it was his name and photo all right, but listed Jeet’s house as his residence. There was a social security card that he assumed was probably the right numbers, he’d never had need to memorize it.

Next was a packet of papers full of legal mumbo jumbo he didn’t want to read but forced himself to look over anyway. Three warrants out for his arrest: attempted murder, felony larceny, illegal possession of a firearm; each of them listed as closed with the note ‘warrant served and suspect deceased’. There was some sort of form that he guessed was tax documents and an insurance card proudly claiming he’d been insured since three days ago.

Setting it all aside he went to find Jeet, carefully maneuvering through the tight space of the hallway and into the office. "Hey. Thanks. For all the uh… That stuff.“ Scab gestured towards the kitchen, not really sure how to phrase what he wanted to stay. "How’d you get all that?”

“Trade secret.” Jeet turned to look at him smugly, putting down the ledger he was working out of.

“Ha ha.” Scab rolled his eyes. “How’d you make attempted murder charges just go away?”

“Knowing how to work the legal system. You’re dead. Dead people don’t attempt to murder other people. And once that was all closed out, I got the IRS to reverse your death certificate because you’re alive, which reactivated your social security number and now you’re a legal citizen again who’s not wanted by the authorities.” It had been a nightmare of red tape and paperwork, but there was a definite sense of accomplishment now that it was complete. “I can’t expunge your criminal record though. You can still brag about your prison time.”

Scab shrugged. “Three months each, barely a vacation.” He looked away, impressed with what Jeet was able to accomplish, and all of it technically legal. Jeet had done more for Scab in the short time he’d known him than the gang had done for him his whole life.

Not looking at him either, Jeet glanced at the wall, unsure if he wanted the answer to the question he was about to ask. “That attempted murder charge. You actually killed the guy didn’t you?”

“Yeah. He disrespected my car. Threw a brick at it.” Which put him immediately at the top of Scab’s shit list. “It was a real sweet Firebird. Chrome. Nice pin-striping.”

Clearly Scab was more upset about not having the car anymore than about the man he’d shot in cold blood.

“Scab look, I don’t care what you did. But if you’re gonna live here, you can’t do none of that anymore. Understand? I can’t have police crawling all over the warehouse or around here.” Okay that wasn’t entirely accurate, he was slightly concerned about the fact he was harboring a felon. Scab had murdered people, robbed businesses, done all sorts of unsavory things, and yet he was very devoted to Blas. Acted soft and caring when he thought Jeet wasn’t watching him. He was such a strange contrast all wrapped up in an endearing tattooed package.

Scab nodded, “Got it Boss.”

“I mean it Scab. Blas was a chemist in a drug cartel, he could get a life sentence if anyone investigated too closely and found out.” Not to mention what would happen to Jeet himself. But seeing how Scab’s eyes went wide, betrayed how much that affected him. Scab obviously hadn’t considered Blas before. “And that’s not counting how many charges of arson they could level against him.”

Hundreds probably. Blas definitely liked to burn things, and didn’t think of the consequences in advance. He’d probably accidentally killed people and didn’t even know it.

“I won’t do nothing. I can behave.” He generally didn’t, but he could. “So, the address on my license then…”

“Well you live here don’t you?”

Scab swallowed hard, eyes softening. “Yeah. Guess I do. Thanks Boss.”

Leaning over to hug him, Jeet stroked his shaved head a few times before turning back to his work. Scab wheeled to the kitchen, not wanting to look weak in front of Jeet. And Jeet busied himself staring at the ledger he was working on, not wanting to show any emotions in front of Scab.

Once in the kitchen Scab tucked the license into his wallet, grinning at it stupidly. He hadn’t had a place to call home in years and years, and even when he had it wasn’t like this. There’d never been anyone looking out for him or caring about him. This was new. It was strange. But he loved this feeling intensely.

He liked being home.


End file.
